


Mouth Filter needed.

by Qitana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU- prompt, Chapter 2 is smut, Dorks, M/M, NSFW, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trains, foot in mouth disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qitana/pseuds/Qitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt-<br/> “we’re sitting next to each other on a bus/train/etc. and you’re hot so I said something very inappropriate in {insert language here} but it turns out you’re fluent in it and you turn to me and say ‘at least buy me dinner first’ in the same language” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sippingtea got me into this mess. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! It's pure fluff I swear.

They weren't actually doing anything special, nor were they wearing anything funny and yet they had managed to catch everyone's attention. 

Aomine was at the station with Murasakibara, Midorima, Akashi, Kise and Satsuki. Testu had a match today and they all decided to take the train and go watch him play. Rather, Momoi blackmailed them into going as she apparently couldn't go alone. It had been a while since they all witnessed a match together so they finally gave in to her. 

To be perfectly honest, there was a reason everyone stared and even if it was a perfectly honest one, it didn't make the situation any less awkward or uncomfortable. 

Their group was what one might refer to as 'unique'. A purple haired giant with an unhealthy addiction to junk food (especially sweets), a green haired megane who carried a frog around because of his horoscope prediction, a blonde model who was a bit too flashy for his own good, a pink haired big boobed girl who looked a little too smart, a red head with heterochromia iridium and the ability to make one shit themselves if stared at for too long and Aomine himself, in all his 192" glory, all muscle and tan skin and blue hair. 

The group waited at the platform and sighed in relief when they noticed the approaching train. The stares were irritating. They didn't realise just how big an impact they made when they all stood in such close proximity to one another. 

They boarded the train and if Aomine was being completely and utterly honest with himself, he was kind of looking forward to this game. Tetsu's playing style was one of a kind and it was something Aomine never really got bored of. Ever since he's gone off to Seirin, he had told Aomine that he had found a new light, and while it annoyed Aomine, at this point he only hoped that this new light was good enough for someone like Tetsu. 

He was his best friend after all. There was no way he wasn't going to get worried. 

He could see Momoi's smug smile from his peripheral view and tried to settle as neutral an expression as possible on his face. Smug satsuki was a pain, not like she wasn't otherwise but even more so somehow.

They found themselves some seats and settled down. It wasn't a particularly long journey but given a choice, sitting was a more comfortable option. 

Satsuki sat across from him, while Akashi sat beside him, staring out the window idly. Murasakibara was insistently munching on something again, and Kise and Midorima flanked Satsuki on either side. 

Things went smoothly for the first two stops. As the train left the second to last station, Aomine felt someone sit next to him. He didn't know what it was that made him look. Normally, he cared very little about strangers, didn't bother even looking at them, but the person next to him smelled really good, like chocolate and spice. Involuntarily, Aomine's mouth watered slightly and his curiosity won him over as he glanced to his left. 

Aomine's heart flat lined. The person sitting next to him had stolen his breath and heart in a nanosecond and he hadn't even looked at Aomine, didn't even know he existed. 

The first thing that caught Aomine's attention was the man's red hair. It was such a vibrant colour, ridiculously conspicuous yet it suited him well. It looked soft to touch and a bit to the messy side. Aomine had a view of the stranger's profile but it was enough information for him to know the man was gorgeous. A sharp nose, lush lips, sculpted jaw, and fiery red eyes that matched the flaming red hair. Everything about him was unique and it look so well put together. 

Even his eyebrows were unique, forked in the middle and the same shade of red. 

He had a chain around his neck with a ring attached to it and he wore tracks with a casual tee. A training bag rested on his lap and he was staring at his cell. He was tall, his legs were almost as long as Aomine's and his build was impressive. 

The phone vibrated with a message and the man pouted while reading it. Aomine's heart skipped so many beats at the mere sight of the man's cute expression. His mind raced as he imagined other faces, very very inappropriate ones that just decided to invade his not-so-innocent-to-begin-with mind. 

The look on his face when Aomine blew him. 

Or when he pounded into him, making the bed rattle and creak.

Or when he ate him out, leaving him a writhing moaning mess.

Or- 

"When I fuck you against a wall."

.... Wait. Did he just say that out loud??!

The sound of Kise sputtering confirmed his worst fear. He quickly looked over to see him turn 3 shades of red but he had a cheeky smile on his face. Midorima looked scandalised, and turned away as soon as their eyes met. Satsuki looked shocked, but there was clear amusement in her eyes.

Akashi just ignored him, acting as if he didn't know the idiot who made such a perverted comment. On a train. To a random stranger.

Murasakibara couldn't give less of a shit as he simply continued eating. 

It suddenly hit him. He had spoken in English rather than Japanese. He sighed in relief. The GoM were fluent in English because of all the NBA tapes they studied but people in Japan on a whole didn't really know English, not fluently at least. There was a huge chance the man didn't understand him and he could probably not look like an absolute asshole, even though he was practically the definition of it. 

He turned to face the man, convinced he was right.

He was wrong. 

The man was staring at him, looking absolutely shocked. His eyes were wide and he stared at Aomine like he was some weird alien. Aomine held back a gasp. The man was even more attractive than Aomine had anticipated. He felt his stomach churn and he wanted nothing more than to attack the man right there. 

The red head suddenly smirked at him, and holy shit Aomine did not just get half hard. He was about to say something else, something a whole lot more appropriate in Japanese when suddenly the red head spoke. 

"At least buy me dinner first." 

The stranger spoke in English. Oh. 

'FUCK HE UNDERSTOOD WHAT I SAID!' 

And then another thought popped into his head.

'DID HE JUST ASK ME OUT ON A DATE?' 

Aomine almost had a panic attack but even in his chaos stricken mind, he had to acknowledge how good the red head's voice was. Deep, slightly rough, yet it rubbed you up the right way. 

The red head seemed amused by how flustered Aomine had gotten and chuckled. 

Yup, Aomine was a goner. Who else could have made his heart clench just by laughing and making it sound like the most beautiful sound ever. 

Aomine opened his mouth to say something, anything really cause he wanted to hear that voice again. And again. And again. 

But fate had other plans. 

The train lurched to a stop and all his ex team mates begin standing up. His worst possible nightmare came true. 

"Daiki get up, it's our stop." Akashi drawled. The group made their way out and Aomine trudged behind, completely devastated. What a beauty that man was and what a waste! He felt like he had let a chance of a lifetime slip through his fingers and that upset him more than it should. Especially when the other party was someone he didn't even know. 

Kise walked up to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him in close. "Aominecchi relax! We'll probably never see that hottie again!"

"That's precisely the problem." Aomine mumbled, his head hanging low. 

"That was highly inappropriate you basketball idiot!" Midorima still looked utterly scandalised and the sight almost made Aomine smile. 

Almost.

As they walked towards the stadium, Aomine's heart broke bit by bit. He wasn't sure what it was about the red head, he just felt like there was so much more between them than just that thick sexual tension. 

He felt a connection, as cliche as that may be. Especially when he never believed in sappy things like that. 

Aomine sighed heavily, watching his friends laugh and joke in front of him. He knew he was bisexual from the beginning, with no preference for one or the other. Even with a list of partners that was a bit too long for someone his age, Aomine had never once been in love. He hadn't fallen for the red head, or so he believed but there was something there. 

Had he let go of an opportunity of a lifetime? Did he make a mistake getting off that train?

His thoughts were eventually halted when they reached the stadium and walked in, looking for some good seats. 

'Fuck it. Can't do shit now. Might as well watch this match and leave.'

His chest still squeezed a bit too painfully but he endured. He would be fine, he just needed sometime to get over the shock of meeting someone so attractive. 

The whistle blew and Seirin made their entrance. They didn't look like a particularly strong team but looks were often deceptive. He spotted Kiyoshi, a note worthy player, Kuroko and- 

Aomine gasped and grabbed the railing in front of him, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. 

The red head was talking to Kuroko casually, smiling and laughing and frowning in quick succession. With every change, Aomine's heart sped up. 

He really was beautiful. 

Aomine couldn't believe his amazing luck. He wasn't going to let the red head slip away again, no way in hell.

Kuroko suddenly looked up and found the group who all looked amused at the sight of the red head. 

Kuroko waved at them, turned to the red head and pointed at the group. Kagami looked up and his eyes immediately met Daiki's. Aomine tried his hardest not to blush, but it was hard when the red head clearly flushed red. 

They continued their warm up and suddenly Aomine was looking forward to this match. Very much so. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aomine wasn't sure when exactly it happened, but somewhere in the middle of the match, he knew he had fallen in love. Completely. 

Kagami was an amazing player. On par with the GoM even. He was fast, strong, flexible, his jump was insane and he was fierce like a tiger. And he looked like he loved playing. Like it was the most fun thing to do. 

Aomine wondered if he wore a similar expression when he played. He loved the game with all his heart too. 

He couldn't look away, not even for a second. There were moments when he would catch the red head's eyes, and he'd give Aomine a lop sided grin from before continuing. Each smile made Aomine's knees a bit weaker. 

The match came to an end and Seirin had completely crushed the other team. 

Aomine jumped to his feet. He had a sudden idea, something so unlike him but falling in love wasn't his style either, so this wasn't too strange.

He sprinted out the door, and he could hear Satsuki shout after him. "Dai-chan where are you going?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagami wasn't going to lie, he had played his most impressive game today. And it was because of a certain dark skinned, blue haired boy. 

Kuroko had told him his name was Aomine Daiki. The name rolled off his tongue in the most comfortable way, and the very thought of the blunette made him blush. 

The incident on the train was hilarious but the attraction he felt towards the blunette was a more serious matter. When his station had arrived, Kagami felt a lot worse than he thought he would. Watching him leave was painful but he was a total stranger so he let the matter slide. 

When his eyes landed on the same blunette he felt his cheeks warm. He begged every god that it wasn't hallucinations or wishful thinking. It wasn't apparently.

After the match however, when he looked up Aomine was nowhere in sight. Kagami's stomach dropped and he frowned. Where did the blunette go?

"I saw Aomine-kun rush out the door Kagami-kun. He looked like he was in a hurry." 

Kagami blushed furiously. "That doesn't matter idiot! Let's go change. I want food, I'm so hungry." 

It was already late in the evening, so dinner sounded good. The two of them made it to the locker room, showered and changed into some comfortable clothes. 

Kagami refused to ask Kuroko for Aomine's number. He also refused to admit that he was super upset that he hadn't gotten to talk to the boy a little more. He was definitely interested, a lot more than he allowed himself to believe. 

They walked out of the stadium and Kagami said a quick bye to Kuroko before heading over to his bike. Just as he reached out for the keys he heard a loud shout.

"WAIT!" 

That voice. That voice that sounded like melted chocolate and sin itself. Kagami turned around and found himself facing Aomine, who was slightly bent over, catching his breath. He had probably run a long distance. He was panting and Kagami couldn't help associate the motion with things done behind closed doors. Preferably on a bed. 

Or a wall. 

He blushed again, and it didn't help that Aomine looked up and gave him a gorgeous smile.

He simply stared at Aomine who finally straightened up. He looked slightly nervous and hella embarrassed. 

Kagami cleared his throat. He was going to talk to Aomine. This was his chance! 

Suddenly, a bouquet of flowers were presented to him. They looked vibrant, smelled amazing and had a sweet sentiment attached to them. He looked at Aomine's face and was startled to see just how red the boy had gotten. 

He quickly accepted the bouquet and inhaled the scent, loving it immensely.

He felt Aomine relax a bit and when he looked at the boy's face again, his smile melted Kagami.

"So," Aomine muttered, and finally grinned cheekily, "Dinner?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally a one shot but I just wanted to write some Aokaga smut so there you have it! Enjoy! :) 
> 
>  
> 
> This is ridiculously long though. D:

SIX MONTHS LATER

Kagami subtly stared at his boyfriend through his eyelashes. They had just finished a bout of basketball, playing game after game and only stopping when they realised how hungry they were. Maji had become something of a regular spot for them, both too broke to afford anything more expensive. Kagami had his usual mountain of burgers and fries, Aomine simply munching on his second. He licked some sauce of his lips, making Kagami's stomach flutter annoyingly. 

It didn't matter that six months had gone by, Aomine still stole Kagami's breath every time he paused and truly looked at him, every physical aspect of him as well as how he treated the red head. Those sapphire eyes that promised sinful things, his plush lips, sharp features and lithe body.

Contrary to his rough draft appearance, Aomine was a very gentle and loving boyfriend. He pampered Kagami often, showering him with love and affection in the privacy of Kagami's apartment. He wasn't into PDA and Kagami respected that, knowing that's how people in Japan were brought up. He also knew that they would be stared at and he definitely didn't want that. 

Aomine always complimented his cooking, in his own unique way. He was an absolute brat sometimes, but he never overdid it, making him endearing. And his smile made Kagami's heart race. But the thing that cinched it for Kagami was Aomine's basketball. 

There were no words to describe how amazing it felt to play the blunette. He was beyond incredible, moving with a fluidity that should be impossible for such a large body. He was fierce, relentless and drove Kagami to the limit over and over, driving him to improve. 

They ate in comfortable silence, too busy filling their stomachs to make small talk. Aomine was a slow eater, still chewing on his third and final one while Kagami was almost three fourths done. 

Dating the blunette was a comfortable yet exciting experience. They didn't do things that were too different from any set of friends, apart from their physical intimacy. The very thought of the sex they had made Kagami's face bright red, and he tried to cool it down before Aomine noticed.

Aomine was surprisingly patient, never pushing kagami on that front. He waited till the red head was ready and was gentle the first time, since it was Kagami's first with a man. The experience was weird at first but ended in mind blowing pleasure. Aomine made sure it hurt as less as possible and for that Kagami was grateful. 

There was something a bit off about Aomine though. He seemed a bit on edge lately, as if he couldn't sit still, or like he had something on his mind. Kagami decided to give him a bit of time before asking him. Maybe he's tell him himself. 

Finishing their meal, the two left and walked towards Kagami's apartment. It had become their abode, a place filled with fond memories. Another thing Kagami loved about dating the blunette was that he never had to slow down his pace, Aomine's long legs making sure he kept up. 

They walked in silence, and Kagami found himself not minding. They usual bickered but they did have the occasional serene moment and he enjoyed those, enjoyed just being around Aomine. 

The streets were isolated, with a stray person here and there. As they walked back, Kagami felt Aomine's hand brush his. Thinking it was a mistake, Kagami simply kept walking. It happened again, and the simple touch made his skin heat. The third time however, Aomine grabbed his hand properly and held it tight. 

At first, Kagami was shocked. But the shock went away quickly, replaced by absolute embarrassment. He was beet red, and he didn't know if his heart could handle it. Irrespective, he held the warm hand back, squeezing it gently. 

They walked home hand in hand and that simple gesture made Kagami's heart ache, making him fall just a bit more for the blunette. 

Reaching his apartment, Kagami fumbled around a bit for his keys and opened the door, letting them both in. Locking it behind him he turned around, switching the light on. 

One minute he was standing, the next he was pinned against the door, Aomine's lips on his in a tender but urgent kiss, begging entrance that Kagami gave him willingly. Aomine's moods were extremely fickle, making him playful a minute, sulky the next and he was pretty much always horny. Not that Kagami minded, sex was more on his mind than he'd care to admit. He always went along though, used to Aomine's pace. 

Aomine kissed him with a passion that weakened his knees but as always, he never gave the blunette complete control. His hands fisted in that soft blue hair and he tugged at it, making the blunette hum and push against him harder, lining up their bodies perfectly. Aomine tasted him thoroughly, licking every part of his mouth and sucking on his tongue. 

Kagami decided to mix things up tonight. Their bags forgotten on the floor, he pushed the blunette backwards, towards the bedroom. He was accurately aware of where the room was and they reached it without the use of their eyesight, lips still locked in the heated kiss. They reached the edge of the bed when all of a sudden Aomine flipped them and pushed the red head down, into the soft mattress that creaked slightly at their combined weight. 

Breaking the kiss only for lack of oxygen, Aomine began kissing down his jaw, his neck and his Adam's apple. He nipped at Kagami's collar bone and sat up, slowly peeling away his jacket. The moonlight lit the room up plenty, giving the blunette a mysterious glow. 

Kagami sat up slowly and followed the blunette, removing his own clothing. When they were both completely bare, Aomine covered Kagami's body with his own once again. He placed himself between the red heads thighs and began kissing him with a renewed enthusiasm, his hands roaming as they pleased. Kagami squirmed under him but his own hands were busy as well, feeling all the muscles in that body, all the ridges and grooves.

He felt Aomine's hands reach for the bed side table and pull out the lube and condoms. As he continued to kiss the blunette to the best of his abilities, Aomine captured both his hands and slowly brought them over their heads. Suddenly breaking the kiss, he quickly tied them together with what Kagami could only assume was a tie. 

"Wha-" Kagami's words were swallowed in another mind blowing kiss. Aomine pulled away a minute later and gazed at him with tenderness that Kagami didn't know he was capable of expressing. 

"Tonight, it's all about you. Just sit back and allow me to love every part of you." 

Kagami was flabbergasted at the sweet words. It was so unlike Aomine to so openly be nice to him, he usually just showed him via his actions. Kagami didn't hate it though. On the contrary, it was a nice change, making his stomach churn and his head giddy. 

Nodding his consent, Kagami felt himself shiver with excitement. It was never boring with Aomine, just the way he wanted it. 

Aomine began planting soft kisses all over his face, making him smile widely. He slowly kissed each of his ear lobes before moving to his throat. He attacked it with a gentleness that melted Kagami. It was a weak spot for him and he moaned, knowing how much Aomine loved it when he was vocal. Aomine kissed and licked down his throat, and bit down at the junction between his shoulder and neck, marking him. 

He then moved down to his chest and assaulted Kagami's nipples, his mouth latched to one and his fingers playing with the other. Kagami squirmed beneath him, the overload of sensation making it hard for him to think straight. 

Kissing, kneading and licking them till they were perky, Aomine finally let them go and kissed down Kagami's firm abdomen, licking and biting as he pleased, marking him everywhere. Kagami's breath hitched when Aomine came dangerously close to his erection but Aomine clearly avoided it, opting to kiss his hipbones instead. He sat up and looked at Kagami, his eyes filled with lust and wonder. 

"You're gorgeous. Every fucking inch of you. So perfect." 

Kagami felt his face flare for the millionth time. 

"Idiot! Don't say shit like that with a straight face!" 

"Why not? I'm only telling you the truth." 

Before Kagami could protest, Aomine scooted back and began kissing his toes, licking between them and kissing up his leg slowly.

"Stop that! I'm still dirty!" Kagami tried kicking him away but Aomine stopped him immediately, and the look in his eyes made Kagami shudder. 

"No part of you is dirty. Shut up and let me enjoy you." 

He kissed up Kagami's legs, worshiping every inch of him. He bit his calves gently and left an abundance of hickeys on his inner thighs. Kagami was moaning, mind hazy with pleasure. 

Aomine was still avoiding his erection but he had opened the bottle of lube. Kagami just enjoyed every sensation, every touch and when Aomine's fingers gently probed his entrance, he forced himself to relax. 

Aomine was gentle, just like their first time. Slipping the finger in slowly, he was knuckle deep before he pulled out and slowly pushed in again. The sensation was still foreign, it would probably always be like that but Kagami was used to it. Aomine went too slow, and Kagami whined before pushing his hips into the fingers. 

Aomine chuckled, and added a second. Kagami felt fuller, and the thrusting sped up just a bit, but not nearly enough. It didn't help at all that Aomine seemed to be ignoring his prostate on purpose, driving him crazy, that smug bastard. 

A third finger made him feel the slightest of burn but that pain was now incorporated with the pleasure it brought later on. 

Aomine prepped him thoroughly before he FINALLY heard the telltale sound of a condom foil being torn. The blunt head of the cock lined against his hole and Kagami's blood thrummed with anticipation. 

Aomine pushed in slowly, and they both groaned when he was fully seated. Kagami felt fuller than ever, and it took him a few seconds to get used to Aomine's girth. He wrapped his legs around Aomine's waist, pulling him closer. 

Aomine bent down and kissed the red head again, making his head spin. He bit his lips and when he pulled away, a single string of saliva joined their slick lips. Aomine licked it away in an incredibly erotic way, making Kagami clench around his erection. Aomine hissed before smirking. 

"You feel incredible." 

He began thrusting slowly, taking his sweet time torturing Kagami. It wasn't fast enough and they both knew it. Tender sex was nice but Kagami knew they both liked it rough and hard. He opened his eyes and was about to protest when suddenly he was kissed again, a kiss so chaste and loving his heart clenched painfully. 

Aomine pulled away and for the first time, he looked shy during sex. He was blushing, and his lip trembled. 

"I love you Taiga." 

Kagami stopped squirming, stopped everything. This was the first time Aomine had ever said it. Kagami had loved him for a long time now but he wanted to wait for the blunette to be ready before telling him. Pressuring Aomine was the last thing on he wanted to do.

Aomine looked so nervous and he bit his lip. It finally clicked in place. The edginess, the nervousness, the gut feeling Kagami had. 

Kagami didn't know such happiness existed. He pushed his tied hands up and trapped Aomine's head between them and pulled him in for another searing kiss. Just before their lips collided, Kagami held him back by the hair.

"Took you long enough, Aho."

Kissing him in a way he knew he liked, Kagami suddenly knocked Aomine's legs from beneath him and turned them around, putting him on top. Aomine was still deep inside him, the motion causing him to gasp with pleasure. 

Pulling away, it was Kagami's turn to stare at Aomine with lust filled eyes. Placing his tied hands on Aomine's washboard abs, Kagami lifted his hips until only the tip was inside before slamming down, causing them both to moan. He set up a quick pace and Aomine began thrusting up just as he came down, finding a good rhythm. When Aomine found his prostate, Kagami screamed in pleasure, a garbled version of Aomine's name leaving his lips. 

Aomine's fingers were bruising his hips but he didn't care, he simply kept bouncing on the rock hard cock, impaling himself over and over again, moan after moan, curse after curse leaving their mouths. 

Climax hit him unexpectedly, a direct thrust to his prostate making his vision go white. He came all over Aomine's chest, marking him. Aomine thrust a few more times before grunting, reaching his own earth shattering climax. 

Kagami felt utterly boneless and collapsed right on top of Aomine, panting. Aomine slipped out gently, and rubbed his back soothing. Kagami kissed his neck, loving the taste of his skin and sweat.

"Daiki." 

"Hmm?" 

Kagami looked up and smiled, his cheeks hurting from how often he found himself doing the same thing these days. 

"I love you." 

Kagami didn't expect to see tears in his Aho's eyes, but Aomine simply pulled him in for a lazy kiss, his hands cupping his face gently. 

Pulling away, liquid ruby met dark sapphire and Kagami simply smiled.

He finally realized.

He wanted to stare into those eyes for the rest of his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These dorks will be the death of me. <3

**Author's Note:**

> qitana15   
> My tumblr! Come say hi if that's your thing. 
> 
> I may write a sequel. With smut. Who knows? *shrugs* 
> 
> Hope you liked it! Comments and Kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
